


Try Again

by CaptainMarvel42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bisexual Ben Solo, Double Penetration, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hangover, Minor Jannah/Rose Tico, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Past Ben Solo/Tai, Past Rey/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexting, and a toy, catching feelings, with tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42
Summary: Rey looked at her reflection in her phone camera and wiped away the mascara that had smudged at the edge of her eyelashes. Her eyes were glassy and somewhat puffy, but that could be attributed to the cold night air. She combed her hair with her fingers, fixing it as best as she could.That would have to be good enough.(Or: after Snap dumps Rey for not liking anal sex, Ben drunkenly tells her that she would like it with him. She can't stop thinking about it.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 259
Kudos: 803
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge, Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	1. Chapter 1

Rey looked at her reflection in her phone camera and wiped away the mascara that had smudged at the edge of her eyelashes. Her eyes were glassy and somewhat puffy, but that could be attributed to the cold night air. She combed her hair with her fingers, fixing it as best as she could. 

That would have to be good enough. 

She put her phone in her small purse and with a false smile on her face, Rey walked into the familiar bar to meet her friends. They had been regulars at The Pirate Queen since their college days. The sound of the house band warming up was soothing. It had been years since she had first discovered this place with Finn. Some new pictures adorned the stone walls, more craft beers were available, and the food menu was revamped, but the heart of the place remained the same. 

She found her friends in their regular booth, which was afforded some privacy by the large fireplace that was never on. The booth was halfway between the bar and the washrooms. Maz, the owner, reserved it for their group every Friday night. 

Rose saw Rey first and waved at her and then Finn and Poe turned around and smiled at her. Rey walked over to the booth and gave each of them a hug, fighting to keep smiling. It was strange how easy it was to smile when you were happy, but how tight your face felt when you forced the smile.

Rey sat next to Rose and looked across the booth at Finn and Poe. "How're you all doing?" she asked. "It's been too long."

"That's only because you haven't come in _weeks,"_ Finn said, tilting his head. "Snap's not coming?"

Before Rey could respond, Ben joined them. "I just ordered shots," he said, putting his beer on the table. "I'll add one for you." He pointed at Rey. "Want a drink too?"

A drink sounded good. She wanted something highly alcoholic, but she was getting a shot and everyone else had beers. "A beer, thanks, but nothing–"

"–too hoppy," Ben finished for her. "I know." He walked back to the bar as the band started to play their first cover song. It was an older song that Rey recognized but couldn't put a name to. She was glad they were starting with an upbeat song.

She _really_ wanted that drink. 

Ben was the best person to get drinks at The Pirate Queen, not because his height and size allowed him to move through crowds easily, but because he had known Maz since he was a child due to her on and off again relationship with his uncle Chewie. Everyone working here knew him.

As expected, Ben came back with her drink quickly and sat beside her. "I'll drink it if you don't like it."

Rey took a sip of the smooth amber ale. "It's good," she said without surprise. Ben prided himself on picking drinks that people liked. He had worked here when he was in college, before Rey and Finn had found the place, but sometimes he went behind the bar to help out when they were understaffed. 

"Be careful," Poe warned. "Ben is going to get us all drunk tonight."

Rey raised her eyebrows. "Is there a story there?"

Ben grimaced. "It's been a long week."

Poe snorted. "That's not all. If you feel like sharing with everyone else, they'll help you keep the drinks coming."

"My ex is getting married," Ben said in a clipped voice. That could only be one person. Ben dated, but he only had one ex of significance, and he hadn't been in a serious relationship since. 

"Tai?" Rose asked, sympathy in her voice.

Ben nodded. "They've been dating for almost a year, but I didn't think he was this serious about his boyfr – _fiance."_

Rey knew that Ben sometimes still regretted not making things work with Tai. They had been together since they were teenagers, but when Tai moved abroad for work, Ben hadn't followed. The long distance had been meant to be temporary, but then Tai had been offered a permanent position. Ben had never shared the details of the break-up, but Tai accepted the position and Ben stayed in Alderaan. 

"Are you going to the wedding?" Rose asked. 

Ben took a sip of his beer. "Yes, we're friends – we'll always be friends – but it's hard to see him so happy with someone else." His grip on the glass was tight.

Rose reached past Rey and patted Ben's forearm, which was resting on the table. "If you want a gorgeous and platonic date to the wedding, I've always wanted to visit Lothal."

Ben gave Rose a slight smile. "Jannah won't mind?"

Rose shook her head. "My girlfriend would be supportive of me being your _pity_ date."

Ben laughed. "I may take you up on that."

They would make a beautiful pair at the wedding. Ben and Rose always had fun on the dance floor together. Rose got him to be silly, and he needed more silly in his life. The man was far too serious. 

Rey drank some more beer. The last thing she wanted to talk about was weddings or past relationships.

A server came by with their shots, salt, and lime. 

"Tequila," Finn said with a wince. He had a bad night a few years ago fueled by too much tequila. 

"Everyone else likes tequila," Ben said, "and finding something you all like is impossible."

"I _love_ tequila," Rey said. Her cheeks were tight from the strain of smiling. The tequila could only help.

Finn sighed heavily. "Fine." He licked his hand and added salt. They all followed his example. 

Rey licked the salt off her hand and downed the shot, enjoying the pleasant burning sensation as it went down her throat. Rey bit on the lime even though she didn't need to. It was tradition after all. 

Rey looked over at Ben and saw him put his discarded lime in his shot glass and then bring his fingers to his lips, tasting the lime. She had always liked how large Ben's hands were and his lips looked soft. Rey had to avert her eyes before she was caught staring. From the look Finn gave her, she guessed that she hadn't averted her eyes quickly enough. 

Thankfully, he seemed to be the only one who noticed, and he already knew she was attracted to Ben. She had drunkenly monologued about what she would like Ben to do to her more times than Finn would've liked. 

"Where's Snap tonight?" Poe asked. 

It looked like Rey couldn’t put off this conversation any longer. She took a large drink from her beer, steeling herself for their reaction. “I wouldn’t know.”

“Why not?” Ben asked. 

Rey looked at her beer. “He dumped me.” She had another sip.

“When?” Rose asked.

Rey put down her beer and looked at her. “Tonight.”

“He wasn’t good enough for you,” Finn said.

Poe nodded. “Exactly.”

“I agree,” Ben said. 

Snap hadn’t exactly been the man of Rey’s dreams, but she wanted a lasting relationship. The fact that even someone who her friends didn’t have a particularly high opinion of didn’t want to be with her stung. She had worked so hard to make the relationship work.

“What happened?” Rose asked in a soft voice. 

Rey sucked in a breath at the question. The why of the breakup was exactly why she didn’t want to discuss it. She was embarrassed. “We weren’t compatible,'' she said.

“Compatible how?” Poe asked. 

Rey’s face heated up. “Compatible in bed.”

“Oh?” Ben asked, trying to sound disinterested, but from the way he was staring at her, she could tell she had caught his attention. 

“He said I wasn’t kinky enough,” Rey admitted, feeling herself blush.

“He’s the _worst,”_ Finn said, “but that’s my cue to take a washroom break. You’re the closest thing I have to a sister and I'd rather not have too many details. Keep telling these guys what happened, and I’ll come back with another round for everyone.”

Poe leaned forward. “Kinky how?”

Rey was sure her face was bright red. “We’d been experimenting in bed recently.” That was part of the reason she hadn’t been around much. Snap had wanted to spice things up, had said their sex life had gotten stale. “I didn’t like everything we tried, and he told me he wants to find someone who would like what he liked.” 

“He always was a dick,” Ben said. “He should respect your likes and dislikes. If that was a dealbreaker, you’re better off.”

Rey wanted to believe Ben’s words, but she still felt inadequate. She hadn’t had much luck with long term relationships – intimacy wasn’t her strength and she needed her space – but she had always thought she was good at sex – had never had complaints before. Knowing that was also an area where she didn’t meet expectations, killed any hope she had once had for finding a partner. Who would want to be with someone with intamacy issues that wasn't even good at sex?

“I agree,” Rose said, putting her hand on Rey’s shoulder. “You deserve so much better.”

Snap had been the longest relationship she’d ever had. What did it say about Rey that she had never done better than him?

“What was it that you disliked?” Poe asked.

“Poe’s nosey,” Ben said. “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to."

Rey appreciated the out Ben gave her, but she knew that if she didn’t tell them tonight, she would tell them another time. “Anal sex.” 

Ben choked on his drink.

“You okay?” Poe asked Ben with a laugh. 

Ben’s face was red, and he gave Poe the middle finger. “Sorry,” he said to Rey, “you didn’t want to have anal sex, so he dumped you?”

Rey had another sip of her beer. She needed more liquid courage for this conversation. “We had anal sex, but I didn’t like it and didn’t want to have it again.”

Poe let out a low whistle. “Was he pushy about it?”

“At first,” Rey admitted, “but then he dropped it, and I thought the conversation was over. It turns out the conversation was over because he decided to dump me.”

“Do you want me to beat him up?” Rose asked. “Because I would happily beat the shit out of him.”

“That’s okay,” Rey said. “I appreciate the offer.” 

“The offer is open if you change your mind,” Rose said. 

Rey didn't doubt that Rose would confront Snap if she asked. She shook her head. “I won’t change my mind.” As hurt as she was, a confrontation wouldn't make things any better. It wouldn't give her the relationship she wanted. 

And that had never been Snap. She had to come to terms with the fact that she had never found someone who wanted to be in a long term relationship with her. With Snap, she had tried settling for less than perfect so that she wouldn't have to be alone, but that hadn't worked either. 

Rose sighed. “Too bad."

Finn rejoined them. He put two beers on the table, giving one to Rey and the other to Rose. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

Rey shrugged. “I will be.” She finished the last of her beer, ready to get started on her second. 

“I’ll be back in a second,” Finn said, walking back to the bar. 

“Rose is scarier than me,” Poe said, “but I would also happily beat the shit out of Snap.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Rey asked. She was grateful for their support, but she couldn’t help but feel more inadequate the more they talked about it. She wanted to be distracted. 

“Rose was telling us about her plans for Jannah’s birthday,” Ben said.

“Yes,” Rey agreed, happy for the topic change. “Let’s talk about that.”

Finn put three beers on the table. "What are we talking about?”

"My plans for Jannah’s birthday,” Rose said. “Like I told you before Rey arrived, I want to make it special because it’s her thirtieth.”

Rey was relieved the attention was off her.

— ✿ —

The band had gone home, and the radio was playing. 

Finn kissed Poe on the side of his mouth and whispered in his ear, and Rey was reminded once more of what she didn’t have. She wanted a relationship like Finn and Poe. It had seemed so easy. They had met Poe and Ben here one night, and Finn and Poe had connected immediately. It didn’t take long for them to start dating, and they had been together ever since. They were the forever sort of couple. 

Not long after their friend groups merged, Ben introduced them to Jannah – she was the daughter of a family friend – and for Rose it had been lust at first sight. She had been too shy to tell Jannah how she felt, but luckily Jannah had felt the same and made the first move. 

“You okay?” Ben whispered low enough that only Rey could hear.

She looked up from her beer and Ben’s face was closer than she expected. She shrugged, not wanting to lie. 

“Hmm,” Ben said to himself, almost missing his mouth as he had some more beer. He was drunker than she had thought. 

Ben put down his beer and swayed in his seat a little. 

“Are _you_ okay?” Rey asked.

Ben sighed. “I’m always okay.” He leaned his head on her shoulder, and his breath brushed against the nape of her neck. Ben had rarely been this close to her. “You’d like it with me,” he said in a voice so low that it caused her heartbeat to quicken. 

“Like what?” she asked, her voice equally as quiet. 

"Anal," Ben said, practically growling the word. "I'd fill you up so good, make you see stars."

Rey squeaked. 

"Mhmm,” Ben said, nuzzling into her neck, “if those are the sounds you make when I just talk about fucking your tight ass, the sounds you make when I actually do it will be something else."

Rey’s lips parted. She didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to think, but the way Ben was talking did something to her. He had never said anything so overtly sexual to her before, and she couldn’t help picturing the things he said to her. She moisened her lips. 

“You would take me so well,” Ben said, and the heat of his words travelled through her body. She wanted to prove him right.

“Is it time to call an Uber?” Poe asked, interrupting whatever Ben was about to say next. “It looks like Ben is about to pass out. I haven’t seen him this drunk in _ages.”_

Rey swallowed. _Right,_ she thought, _Ben’s drunk. That’s all this is._

Ben lifted his head off her shoulder, and Rey found herself missing his warmth. “I’m not that drunk,” Ben slurred, proving Poe’s point.

Finn helped Ben stand up and then Ben waved him away, insisting he could stand on his own. 

Rey got out of the booth and struggled to put her coat on. Normally it was easy, but the sleeve wasn’t where it was supposed to be. Rose helped her get her arm in the sleeve and then she buttoned up her coat for her, making Rey feel like a child, but she was too tired to argue. Maybe she was drunker than she thought. 

— ✿ —

They got two Ubers, one for Finn and Poe and another for Rose, Ben and Rey. They hugged each other goodbye and then Rose promised the Uber driver that Rey and Ben wouldn't get sick in his car. Rose sat in the front to give directions, giving Ben and Rey the back to themselves. 

Rey yawned and leaned her head back on the seat, the seat belt digging into her neck uncomfortably. She leaned her head to the left and it fell on Ben's shoulder. His hair smelled slightly of coconut. She should ask him for tips because his hair was always so nice and silky. He put more effort into his hair than she did. 

They went around a sharp corner, and Ben put his hand on her thigh, steadying himself, and causing Rey to inhale sharply. 

"Sorry," Ben said in a low voice. 

Rey covered his hand with hers. "It's fine," she said, looking down at his hand. It looked so big under hers. His hand was almost big enough to wrap around her thigh. 

She didn't know whether it was intentional or not, but Ben's hand moved up her thigh. Her breath hitched. She was so sensitive there. Rey snuggled into Ben, putting her free arm behind his back. 

He tilted his head, resting it on hers. It should have been uncomfortable, but she was so tired. 

— ✿ —

Cool air filled the Uber when the door next to Rey opened. "Wake up," Rose said, "time for you to go home."

Rey reluctantly moved away from Ben, and he groaned in his sleep. His hair was messy, which she knew would bother him if he was awake. She brushed it out of his face.

She let Rose help her out of the Uber, and they walked together to the door of her building. 

"Call me tomorrow," Rose said. She furrowed her brow. "Are you good to get inside on your own?"

"Yes, _mom."_ She wasn't _that_ drunk. 

Rose sighed. "Drink lots of water," she said in a serious voice. 

"I will," Rey agreed. "Love you." She hugged Rose. 

Rose hugged her back. "Love you too." 

Somehow Rey managed to take the elevator to her floor, eventually unlock her door, and put a glass of water next to her bed before falling asleep.

— ✿ —

Rey's head was throbbing, her mouth was dry, and she desperately wanted to brush her teeth. She wished she had forced herself to brush her teeth and wash her face before going to bed. It had been a while since she had last had that much to drink. 

She sat up and reached for her water without opening her eyes. She took a large sip. And then she took another. She was grateful that her drunken self had listened to Rose. 

She put the glass down and sunk back into her bed. Just a few more minutes of sleep.

— ✿ —

Rey had slept for a couple more hours before she had dragged herself out of bed and cleaned up. Fresh from the shower, she felt a lot more human. 

She made herself coffee and toast, and she poured herself a large glass of water. The toast was bland, but it was exactly what she needed – the perfect post-breakup hangover breakfast. 

She was glad she met up with her friends last night. Despite everything, she had fun with them. 

Thinking about last night made Ben's words come back to her all at once. _I'd fill you up so good,_ he had told her, _make you see stars._

Rey crossed her legs. She remembered _wanting_ to see stars.

 _You would take me so well._ She shivered at the thought. Why did that sound so appealing?

Rey remembered the uncomfortable stretch from taking Snap into her ass, and she hadn't gotten _anything_ out of it. She had tried to get herself off by rubbing her clit, but she had been too preoccupied with the new and uncomfortable sensation that she hadn't been able to orgasm. Snap had fallen asleep after he came, leaving her unsatisfied. 

Based on the way Ben had talked to her, she didn't think that _he_ would leave her unsatisfied. Drunk as he was, he had sounded so confident. 

Rey didn't know how she would be able to face Ben again after so obviously reacting to his words. Would he _remember_ what he said to her? Had he been _serious?_

Did she _want_ him to be serious?

Rey bit her lip. She was going to drive herself crazy thinking about this, thinking about Ben. She needed answers before she saw him next. They needed to put this behind them or–

–or maybe they _didn't_ need to put this behind them. 

Rey took out her phone. 

Ben Solo  
  
**Rey:** Did you mean what you said last night?  
  


Now she had to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey had gone bungee jumping with Finn once. As difficult as it had been to jump, waiting for the rebound had been the worst part. It had been impossible to stop herself from visualizing crashing to the ground while she was free-falling. The memory of that adrenaline was seared into her brain.

Waiting for Ben's reply to her text reminded her of free-falling. Her throat was dry, her heart was pounding, and whatever happened next was out of her control. 

Checking her phone every ten seconds only made her more anxious, so she decided to reorganize her closet, a long overdue and mindless task. Her tiny one bedroom apartment didn’t have much closet space, which meant it looked like a cluttered mess at the best of times. She needed to keep herself occupied. 

Rey tossed her phone on her bed and began by taking out her bulky sweaters. They took up the most space, but she also wore them enough in winter that she wanted them somewhere accessible. Folding them instead of hanging them would take away some of the clutter.

There was something calming about the repetitive task of folding. Her sweaters were soft, but they all had slightly different textures. The light grey sweater she was folding had a wide knit that meant she had to wear a shirt under it. 

Rey made quick progress, and as she was folding her last sweater, her phone beeped. She rushed over to her bed, picked up her phone, and looked at the screen. 

Ben Solo  
  
**Rey:** Did you mean what you said last night?  
  
**Ben:** I'm so sorry  
  
**Ben:** I was pretty drunk, not a good excuse, I know  
  
**Rey:** That's ok  
  
**Ben:** I don't want things to be weird  
  
**Rey:** They won't be  
  


Rey sat on her bed. She tried not to let the disappointment overwhelm her. Ben apologized for what he had said last night. That meant he wasn't interested. 

Until the possibility was taken away from her, Rey hadn’t realized how intrigued she had been by Ben’s words. Anal sex with Snap had been for _him,_ and her pleasure hadn't factored into the experience.

She wanted _her_ pleasure to come first for once. She had wanted Ben to be that person for her, had hoped he wanted to be that person for her–

–but that wasn't an option now. He didn't want things to be weird, and she didn't want to be the one to make things weird, so she had to forget. 

— ✿ —

Forgetting wasn’t easy with little to occupy her mind. Even as Rey ate lunch, her thoughts kept drifting back to the feel of Ben's head against her shoulder. She kept hearing his deep voice whispering in her ear. 

Rey wanted to text Ben back and tell him she was interested, wanted to take the chance and confirm if he had been serious, but she didn't know if it was worth it. They had been friends for years, and she didn't know what the sting of rejection would do to their friendship, didn't know if the possibility of more outweighed the risk to their friendship.

 _Whatever I decide,_ she realized, _our relationship has already changed. It doesn't matter if Ben knows it or not because I do – I see him differently._

She put her dishes in her dishwasher and asked herself what outcome she wanted. They could have a one time thing to get it out of their system and stay friends, but she didn't think once would be enough. Another option was a friends with benefits situation – keeping sex and their friendship separate – which was ideal. Or they could try for something real. 

That option terrified Rey because she knew that if they crossed the line into dating, it wouldn't be casual. They knew each other far too well for casual. 

Rey sat cross legged on her couch and leaned her head back. She had just gotten out of a relationship last night. Now wasn't the time to jump into something new. She shouldn't have even been thinking about it. What did it say about her that she was more torn up over Ben than she was over Snap?

Rey crossed her arms and held herself tightly. Ben didn't do relationships, not since things with Tai ended. They would have to keep anything sexual that happened between them separate from their friendship. 

Their friendship was too important.

She sighed heavily. Going around in circles thinking about this when she didn't know if Ben was interested was pointless. Before she could talk herself out of it, she sent Ben another text.

Ben Solo  
  
**Rey:** What if I'm interested?  
  
**Ben:** In what?  
  
**Rey:** What it would be like with you  
  
Ben is typing...

Rey laid down on her couch and hid her face in her pillow. She wanted to scream from the frustration of waiting for her phone to beep. 

She turned onto her side and looked at her phone. Nothing. He still hadn't sent anything. Maybe texting him had been a mistake. 

It was time for damage control. 

Ben Solo  
  
**Rey:** Sorry if I made things weird 😓  
  
**Ben:** No!  
  
**Ben:** You haven't  
  
**Ben:** Are you interested?  
  


Rey's heart raced. _He's interested,_ she thought. _He wouldn't be asking me if he wasn't interested. He has to be._

She sat up and typed her reply.

Ben Solo  
  
**Rey:** I am  
  
**Ben:** So am I  
  
**Rey:** ❤  
  
**Ben:** Can I call you?  
  
**Rey:** Yes  
  


Rey's phone rang, and she picked it up after the first ring, unafraid of seeming eager. "Hello?" 

" _Hi Rey,"_ Ben said, his voice sounded almost shy. He hadn't sounded this nervous when talking to her for years. _"How are you?"_ he asked, like this was a routine phone call that needed small talk. They had already moved far beyond that in their texts. 

"Hungover." She didn't know how to transition into talking about sex. "You?" she asked, cringing at herself for being at least as awkward as he was. 

_"The same."_ Ben gave a self-deprecating laugh. _"Sorry, I don't know how to do this."_

Rey shook her head. "You think _I_ do?" Her voice was high pitched, and she was sure she sounded at least somewhat hysterical. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "You did fine last night."

Ben snorted. _"I was drunk."_

He was, but he had also managed to hit her every button, including those she hadn't known she had. "That just means you had fewer inhibitions," she said. 

_"I didn't come on too strong?"_ he asked like he was preparing to apologize again. 

Rey bit her lip. "I liked it."

 _"Hmm,"_ Ben said, his voice low, _"tell me what you're thinking."_

"I'm thinking about what it would feel like," she admitted, aching from anticipation. 

_"Be more specific."_ His voice was firm.

Rey ran her hands down her thighs. "You fucking me," she said in a sultry voice she didn't recognize as her own. 

_"Yes,"_ he agreed, " _but_ where _do you want me to fuck you?"_

Rey shivered. "In my ass."

 _"I want to fill you up,"_ he growled, and she found herself nodding even though he couldn't see her. _"I love your ass. Have you caught me staring?"_

Rey raised her eyebrows. "No." 

_"Really?"_ he asked. _"Because I can't keep my eyes off your ass, especially when you're wearing that tight leather skirt of yours. Makes me want to squeeze it, feel how firm it is."_

Rey clenched. Learning that he had been staring made her feel exposed in the best way possible. Had he caught her staring back and not said anything? Or had they both been oblivious to the other’s attraction? She wished she had noticed. "And then what?" she asked. 

_"Then I want to peel that skirt off so I can feel your skin against mine."_ Ben’s words painted a vivid picture in her mind. _"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"_

"Yes," she said in a shaky voice, heat flooding through her body. "I want you to touch me." She wished he was here because she wanted that and so much more.

 _"You want more than that,"_ he said like he was reading her mind, _"but you'll have to get ready for me before you can take my cock."_

Rey flushed. "Tell me how," she said in a needy voice. 

_"Do you have lube?"_

Rey's eyes widened and her pulse sped up. "I do," she confirmed, wanting to please Ben.

 _"Good,"_ he said, and she almost moaned from the praise. She liked when he said she was good. _"And toys?"_

“Yes." One good thing about experimenting with Snap was that her collection of sex toys had grown.

 _"Get them out Rey."_ He said her name with a hint of awe, like he couldn't believe he was talking to her like this. 

Rey put Ben on speakerphone and got up from the couch slowly. Her legs were trembling. She walked to her bedroom and took out the box of sex toys from her closet. "I have them," she said as she put the box on her bed. She put her phone next to the box.

_"Describe them."_

Rey sat next to the box and took out her pink vibrator. She told him it had some settings that were almost too intense. He hummed his approval, encouraging her to keep talking. 

She described her nipple clamps, which she had found uncomfortable, and then she described her dildo, which was larger than any man she had ever been with. He laughed and said, _"We'll see,"_ causing her to gulp. The words flowed out of her easily, their earlier awkwardness long forgotten. 

And then she got to her purple silicone butplug. It was longer and a bit wider than some of the others she had seen online. It had two swells, and she had only fit the entire butplug inside of herself once. It had been too much work to really enjoy it. 

_"You'll use that one,"_ Ben said in that voice of his, firm but curious. He had taken charge, like she had told him she had liked the night before, but he was still Ben, always looking to learn more. 

It was the same voice he had used when he had helped her move into her apartment, when he had stayed later than anyone else and had helped her unpack her boxes. He had found a photo album from her childhood that she had rarely talked about with him. They had spent hours trading stories about their lonely childhoods – both only children and both often forgotten about by their parents. 

At the time she had thought it strange to find out she had so much in common with someone she had thought so much more privileged than her. His family had money and hers had struggled to survive. Loneliness transcended socioeconomic class, and the damage done by it was hard to shake. 

Rey knew that the line they were crossing would change their friendship. Instead of her earlier fear, she felt excited by the possibilities. Her hand tightened on the butplug. "Should I use it now?" The idea of using it while on the phone with Ben sent a thrill down her spine.

 _"Do you want to?"_ he asked, sounding shy again. 

"Yes," Rey hissed. Phone sex had never appealed to Rey before, but Ben's voice gave her a heady sort of confidence. She wanted to try it with him. 

Ben inhaled sharply. _"Lay back on your bed,"_ he said, and she followed his instructions. _"Feel your cunt."_

Rey looked at the butplug. "I thought we were–"

 _"We'll get there,"_ he purred, and she put the butplug down, _"but first, tell me how wet you are."_

Rey slipped her hand under her leggings, and she was unsurprised to find that her boyshorts were soaked. "So wet for you."

Ben moaned. _"Perfect. I want to touch your clit,"_ he said, and she wanted that too, " _but I'm not there, so you'll have to do it for me."_

Rey brought her trembling hand to her clit and pretended it was him, imagined the hands touching her were larger than her own. She was already so sensitive. It wouldn't take long to get her off.

 _"Rey,"_ Ben said, _"tell me what you're doing."_

"Rubbing my clit with my fingers," she said, the thrill of him listening to her touch herself made it so much better. "Wishing it was you touching me."

Ben let out a strangled noise. _"I want that too. I want to be rubbing your clit, and I want to give you one finger. Give yourself a finger for me."_

Rey lowered her leggings and boyshorts, and she wondered if her phone picked up on the sound, wondered if Ben could hear her clothes being pushed down. She had never felt so sexy in leggings and a t-shirt before. 

Rey traced her entrance with her finger. "I wish it was your finger," she said, pushing her finger in, past the first knuckle. "They are longer than mine – so much longer." Her finger was all the way in. It felt good in a familiar way, which wasn't what she was looking for right now. 

Ben’s breaths were heavy. _"Give yourself one more."_

Rey's breath hitched, and she added a second finger, which made her feel so much more full. It wasn't as satisfying as she imagined Ben's fingers would be. They were longer and wider than hers they were. When she was turned on, she could take three of her own fingers. She bit back a moan as she wondered what three of Ben's fingers felt like.

_"Fuck yourself with your fingers."_

"Yes," Rey hissed, thrusting her fingers in and out. "It feels so good." She was babbling. "Ben, it would be so much better with you – want you to touch me – want you to fuck me with your fingers."

_"I want that too. Rub your clit for me."_

Rey moaned. "Ben." Normally she would be embarrassed by how vocal she was being, but she wanted him to hear her. "It feels so good." 

_“Fuck, keep going.”_

Rey clenched around her fingers and closed her eyes.

 _"You're doing so well."_ Ben's voice was ragged.

"Ben," she cried out, drowning in the sound of his voice, in the pressure building up in her core. 

They had never kissed, never touched, but she was going to come while listening to the sound of his voice. 

_"Talk to me."_

"I'm almost there," she said, thrusting her fingers harder and rubbing her clit faster. Her thighs were twitching. The pressure built up to a crescendo, and then it released and Rey cried out Ben's name.

_"Did you come?"_

"Mhmm," Rey replied, unable to form words. Her orgasm had come on strong, stronger than it ever had when she was alone.

— ✿ —

 _"Was that okay?"_ Ben asked in a soft voice. 

Rey laughed. "Are you kidding?" She was still trembling from her orgasm.

_"No?"_

"Ben," she said slowly, "it was more than okay."

 _"Good." S_ he could hear the smile in his voice. _"Think you can come one more time for me?"_

Rey swallowed. "Okay, tell me what to do.”

_"Take out the lube and the butplug."_

Rey wasn't surprised that he was moving towards ass play. That was how they got here. She grabbed the lube and the butplug. Once again, she was intimidated by the size of the butplug.

_"Warm the lube on your fingers."_

Rey opened the lube, and she put a generous amount on her fingers and rubbed them together, warming it up. 

_"Tease your asshole."_

Rey nudged her index finger against the tight ring of muscles. This was close to what she had been thinking about. Ben wasn’t here with her, but his voice was, and that alone was almost too much. She wondered what this would be like with him there in person. 

_"Remember how much bigger my fingers are than yours."_

Rey gulped. “So much bigger.” 

_"Put lube on the butplug," Ben said, groaning the words._

She put a generous amount of lube on the butplug. “Now what?" she asked, swallowing hard.

_“Press the tip into your asshole.”_

Rey tensed. She pressed the butplug against her asshole, but even with all the lube she used, there was resistance. "It's too tight," she whined.

 _"Relax,"_ Ben said in a soft voice.

“I don’t know if I can take it.”

_“You can. Take a deep breath. Breathe with me.”_

She matched his breathing and felt herself relax. He was right. Once she relaxed, the butplug slid in easier. "It's deeper."

He swallowed. _"How deep?"_

"Almost to the first swell."

 _"Good,"_ he said, his praise making her feel like she could do anything. _"Keep going."_

"It's in,” she said, looking down. It was just past the first swell, but she already felt so full. “That's all I can take."

 _"You've done so well,"_ he said. _“I wish I could see you like this – wish I could touch you.”_

Rey moaned. “I want you to touch me.”

_"How does it feel?"_

"Full."

 _"Your asshole will be so tight around my cock,"_ he said in a rough voice. 

Rey whimpered. She wished it was his cock filling her up. 

_"You deserve to come again._ _Rub your clit for me."_

She rubbed her clit. "I'm so sensitive."

 _"And you're so good for me,"_ Ben said, his voice shaky. 

"Are you hard?" Rey asked. 

Ben gave a startled laugh. _"Yes,"_ he confirmed, “ _all because of the pretty little sounds you make."_

"Touch yourself," she said. "I want to hear you come."

She heard the shifting of fabric. He was panting.

“Are you touching yourself?” Rey asked, still rubbing her clit, and still feeling the fullness in her ass. 

_“Yes,”_ he hissed.

Rey lowered her voice. “How does it feel?” 

_“So good.”_

“I wish I was the one touching you,” she said, the words coming out without thought. “I would use my hands at first, and then I would bring my mouth down to your hard cock." Rey was hot all over. "You’ve made me feel so good _–_ want to make you feel good too.”

 _“You are,"_ Ben groaned the words.

“Want to take you into my mouth,” Rey said, opening her mouth, imagining the feel of his cock. “Want to taste you.”

Ben gasped. _“Are you close?”_

“I am.”

 _“Come for me,”_ he said, and that’s all it took to push her over the edge. 

This time her orgasm was a slow and deep ripple. 

She heard him let out a loud grunt as he came. 

— ✿ —

Rey was boneless. Her bed had never felt so comfortable. It would be so easy to fall asleep. 

Ben's breaths were loud. _“How are you feeling?”_ he asked between breaths. 

“Mhmm, I feel so good, but you didn't make me see stars," Rey said, remembering what he had promised. 

_"We’ll have to do this in person._ _When can you meet?"_ Ben asked, sounding eager. 

She was also eager. "Tonight?"

Ben groaned. _"I'm visiting my parents."_

"That's okay," Rey said, disappointed.

_"I know it's a work night, but does tomorrow work?"_

Rey didn't care about being tired at work the next day. "Yes," she confirmed. 

_"I'm looking forward to it."_

"Me too."

 _"And Rey?"_ Ben asked, his voice affectionate.

"Yes?"

_"I'm bigger than that plug of yours. Get yourself ready for me."_

Rey smiled. "I will." 

_"See you tomorrow."_

She was looking forward to it. 

— ✿ —

One phone call with Ben had already been more satisfying than anything had been throughout her entire relationship with Snap. 

They hadn't talked about what this was or what would happen after they had sex, but Rey tried not to focus on that. She wanted to enjoy herself. The details could come later.

There were more pressing things, like finding that leather skirt Ben liked so much. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated!

Almost ready to go to bed, Rey was sitting on her couch and drinking chamomile tea. Her mind kept replaying her call with Ben. If it had been that good over the phone, she wondered what it would be like in person. 

She couldn’t help but send him a text, hoping she wasn’t interrupting his time with his parents. 

Ben Solo  
  
**Rey:** Looking forward to tomorrow ❤  
  
**Ben:** Wish I could see you tonight  
  
**Rey:** Gonna get ready for you 😉  
  
**Ben:** You're killing me  
  
**Rey:** 😘  
  


As they had texted, the smile on Rey’s face had grown. She liked knowing the effect she had on Ben. It meant that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. She put her phone down and started getting ready for bed. 

Rey cleaned her dishes, and then she made her way to her washroom. Her mind never drifted far from Ben. While brushing her teeth, she wondered how she would sleep. She was almost giddy from the anticipation.

Rey had always enjoyed sex, but she had never wanted someone as much as she wanted Ben.

— ✿ —

Sunday was a busier day for Rey than Saturday, which was good because it kept her from getting anxious about tonight. Before Ben came over, she needed to run some errands and meet Rose and Jannah for brunch. That left her enough time to get ready for him before he arrived at her place. 

Shopping took longer than Rey had expected, so she had to go straight to Dex's Diner to meet up with Rose and Jannah. It was one of the few genuine greasy spoons in their area, and the prices were good, so they were regulars. 

Rey hid her purchases in her purse, glad she brought a big enough bag to fit everything she had bought. She got on the bus and managed to get one of the last few seats. 

Her phone beeped from a text, and when she saw the text was from Ben, her heart sped up. Rey took a deep breath and read his text. 

Ben Solo  
  
**Ben:** Can't wait for tonight  
  
**Rey:** Gonna make me see stars? 🤩  
  
**Ben:** To start  
  
**Rey:** Oh? 😏  
  
**Ben:** I'll make you feel things you've never felt before  
  
**Ben:** You were so good for me yesterday, and tonight I'll make you come harder than you've ever come before  
  


Rey unbuttoned her coat, suddenly warmer than she had been moments before. She looked around the bus to see if anyone had noticed the _type_ of texts she had been sending in a public space, but everyone was either on their own phone or staring vacantly out the window. One good thing about living in such a big city like Alderaan was that most people didn't care what anyone else was doing. 

Rey bit her lip and sent Ben another text.

Ben Solo  
  
**Rey:** I'd like that  
  
**Ben:** I know  
  
**Ben:** You want me to show you how good anal can feel  
  
**Rey:** I do  
  
**Ben:** I want you  
  
**Ben:** I want to be the best you've ever had  
  
**Rey:** You'll get to try 💋   
  


Their texts hadn't been as explicit as their call the day before, but they were more sexual than anything Rey had ever sent in a public place. There was something thrilling about getting away with it. 

A few minutes later, the name of her stop was called out, so Rey stood up and walked towards the back door. She had to say excuse me twice before the man blocking the exit gave her enough space to move past him. 

She stepped off the bus into the cool winter air. It was times like these that Rey wished she had a car. 

— ✿ —

Dex’s Diner was the same as it always was. Classic rock played softly on the radio that could barely be heard over the sound of customers socializing and the kitchen staff working. 

Rey spotted Rose and Jannah near the entrance. The plasticky material of the red booth squeaked as she sat across from them and put her bag down. 

“You still need to look at the menu?” Rey asked. They had been here so many times that she was surprised they didn’t have it memorized. 

Jannah shrugged. “Thinking of getting something new.” 

Rose snorted. “You say that, but I know you’re going to get an omelette.”

“I could surprise you,” Jannah said. 

“You could,” Rose agreed, nudging Jannah's arm with her shoulder, “but then you would be disappointed by whatever you ordered. You like their omelettes better than anything else you’ve tried.”

Jannah looked over at Rey. “What do you think?”

“Get the omelette,” Rey said, “because if you don’t, you’ll be disappointed by your meal, and we’ll _never_ hear the end of it from Rose.” 

Jannah sighed, but when their waitress came over with coffee and to take their orders, Jannah ordered the omelette. Rose got the same, and Rey went for her usual fried eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. 

She took a large sip of coffee, needing the energy after her busy morning filled with shopping.

Rey made sure not to mention anything Rose had told her about Jannah's upcoming birthday party. She wasn't the best at keeping secrets – she tended to blurt out her thoughts without thinking – but she was trying to do better. 

The last secret she had accidentally revealed was the news that Finn had gotten promoted at work. Finn had wanted to tell their friends on a Friday night at The Pirate Queen, but as soon as he had joined them, she had pulled him into a hug and congratulated him on the promotion.

Finn hadn't been mad, but she knew he'd imagined that moment going differently, so she was trying to do a better job of thinking before speaking.

So far so good.

Rey didn't want to talk about Snap. She was able to keep the attention off her by deflecting their questions about Snap with her own questions about their jobs, their families, and their relationship. It helped that their waitress kept interrupting them by asking if they wanted more coffee. They did. One of the best things about Dex's Diner was that it wasn't so busy that they felt guilty about having a long and leisurely brunch. 

After Rey's third deflecting question, Rose and Jannah took the hint and stopped asking about Snap. Rey could tell that they both wanted to comfort her, but she didn't need that right now. 

Rey's phone beeped. She apologized and looked down and saw another text from Ben.

Ben Solo  
  
**Ben:** My afternoon has freed up, so I could come over earlier  
  
**Rey:** Would 5 work?  
  
**Ben:** Yes, see you then ❤  
  
**Rey:** ❤  
  


She couldn't stop smiling. 

Rose leaned forward. "Who are you texting?"

Rey placed her phone on the table, screen down so they wouldn’t be able to see if she got another text. "Nobody."

Rose shared a look with Jannah and raised her eyebrows. "The way you're smiling makes me think it's _somebody_ important."

Rey shrugged. Whenever she thought of Ben, she found herself smiling. She couldn't help it. 

Jannah crossed her arms and leaned back in the booth. "Just tell us it's not Snap."

Rey's eyes widened. "Why would it be–"

"You wouldn't be the first woman to go back to her ex," Jannah said, sounding like she'd seen it far too many times. 

Rey wondered who Jannah was thinking about. "I wouldn't," she said, defending herself. She had been upset about the breakup, but she had no intention of getting back together with Snap. 

Jannah sighed. "Not even if he was apologetic and lavished you with praise?"

Rey shook her head. Even without whatever was happening with Ben, she wouldn't have any interest in getting back together with Snap. 

"Good," Rose said with a slight smirk, "and if you were just texting somebody _else_ you're interested in, I'm one hundred percent on board."

Rey bit her lip. "You don't think it's too soon?" Moving on two days after a breakup would be considered too fast by most people. 

Rose shook her head. "Not if they make you smile like that."

Rose had a point. "I don't want to talk about him," Rey said, knowing that they would press her for details if she admitted it was Ben. 

"That's okay," Rose said.

"Just tell us," Jannah said, resting her arms on the table, "is he a better man than Snap?"

"He is," Rey confirmed. Part of her wanted to tell them it was Ben, but whatever was happening with them was too new – too fragile – to share. 

— ✿ —

Rey got home with plenty of time to get ready for Ben. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She kept herself busy by doing her hair and make-up, putting more effort into both than she usually did. She gave herself smokey eyes and put on lipstick, but kept the colors muted enough that she still felt like herself. 

She smiled as she looked at the leather skirt Ben had said he liked so much. She had also found a sleeveless leather crop top that she had never worn with the skirt before because she had thought it would be too much. 

That was the look she was going for. She wanted Ben to _never_ forget being with her. 

She knew she wasn’t going to forget being with him. 

Satisfied with her hair and makeup, Rey had one more thing she needed to do to get ready before she got dressed. 

— ✿ —

Ben texted saying he was a few minutes away, so Rey looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the leather skirt and crop top. She also wore the necklace she rarely took off. 

There was something missing. 

Rey put on the earrings Ben had once complimented and a chunky bracelet. She looked at herself again in the mirror. 

_Perfect,_ she thought. 

— ✿ — 

Rey's phone rang. 

_"It's me,"_ Ben said through the intercom.

Her heart raced. "I'll let you in." It felt like she'd been waiting forever, but it also felt too soon. Her nerves had returned.

— ✿ — 

Ben knocked on her door, and Rey forced herself to count to three before opening it so that it wasn't obvious she was standing right outside the door.

She opened the door to let him in and closed it behind him.

Ben stared at her, his eyes lingering on her skirt. He inhaled sharply and took off his coat and shoes, putting them in the closet. 

Rey looked him over, from his slightly windswept hair to his shoulders, which looked broader than usual in his black blazer. She noticed how tight his grey t-shirt was, and she looked down at his well fitted jeans–

–and then she looked back up at his face, and his eyes caught hers. He grinned, clearly pleased that she'd been checking him out. 

"Hi," she said, not knowing how else to break the silence. 

Ben stepped towards her, close enough that she could smell his cologne. There was the light spice of anise and ginger with a hint of sweet coconut. "Hi," he said in a low voice.

That was the same voice she had listened to while she had touched herself – that same voice that had narrated her dreams. 

They'd been lingering by her door for far too long. "Would you like something to drink?"

Ben leaned down close to her face. "I'd rather kiss you." His mouth hovered inches above her own.

Rey moistened her lips. "Okay," she said, tilting her head, and Ben closed the remaining distance between them. 

The moment their lips touched, fire spread through Rey’s body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to feel close to him. First kisses were usually a little clumsy or awkward as you learned what the other person liked. This was neither of those things. 

Ben kissed her like a man who knew exactly what he wanted. His lips were firm, but the hand on her cheek was gentile.

Rey wasn't used to gentle. She wasn’t used to being kissed by someone who cared about what she wanted. She wasn't used to being kissed by someone who pulled sounds out of her that she'd never heard herself make. 

If kissing him was this intense, she didn't know how she would handle everything else. She wanted Ben to consume her. 

— ✿ — 

Rey led Ben to the couch in between kisses. She laid down, and Ben leaned over her. Their kissing became more frantic. 

Her nerves were gone. Now that she was here with Ben, she was comfortable enough to ask him for what she wanted. Rey took Ben's hand and moved it up her thigh. She sucked on his bottom lip, while he caressed her thigh, inching it under her skirt. 

He moved his hand further up her skirt. "Is this okay?"

“Yes,” Rey agreed. She realized Ben was letting her take the lead, letting her set their pace. 

Ben cupped her asscheek with his hand and squeezed, pulling a moan out of her. He moved his hand to her other asscheek and his eyes widened. "You're not wearing anything under this skirt, are you?"

Rey grinned. "I'm not."

He kneaded her ass. “You are so hot," he said with a groan. "I can’t believe I get to touch you.” 

Rey couldn't believe he was finally touching her. “I like it when you touch me.”

The way Ben looked at her made her wonder how long he had wanted her. "You do," he said, slightly breathless. He brought his free hand to her top, his fingers brushing the braided leather. "Are you wearing anything under this?"

Rey quirked her eyebrow. "Why don't you find out?"

Ben gave her ass one last squeeze and brought that hand to her top. Using both hands, he unzipped her top. 

The cool air caused Rey to shiver. 

Ben didn’t take his eyes away from her chest as he placed her top on the armrest. The way he drank her in made her feel more beautiful than she had ever felt before. 

She leaned back on her elbows. "Your turn," she said, staring at his chest. 

Ben took off his blazer, throwing it behind him. His grey shirt was tight, but not tight enough. She wanted to see more of him. 

"And your top," Rey said, liking the way he was doing what she told him. 

He laughed. "I'm getting there."

Rey smiled. It was impossible not to when Ben was laughing, even if he was laughing at her impatience. "Not fast enough," she said, sitting up and bringing her hands to his chest and running them down his sides. 

He ran so much warmer than she did. Rey put her hands under his shirt, and he shivered at the contact. She helped him take off his shirt. 

Now it was her turn to stare. Ben being in great shape wasn’t new, but she had always forced herself to look away when she’d caught herself staring. Now she didn't have to look away. 

And now she could _touch._ His skin was smooth and his muscles were firm. She wanted to touch every inch of him, wanted to discover every freckle, wanted to learn the story behind every scar. 

There was no way the two of them were ever going to be casual. She couldn’t be casual with him because she cared too much. "Kiss me," she said, her voice a harsh whisper. 

Ben didn’t hesitate. He kissed her again, and like all their previous kisses, this one was all encompassing. She lost herself in the feel of his breath against her lips, the sound he made when she stroked his tongue with hers, and the softness of his lips. 

He surprised her by bringing his lips down to her neck. He kissed his way down her neck while she continued stroking his muscles. He trailed his lips across her clavicle, and Rey trailed her hand across his clavicle. She touched him everywhere he touched her. 

Ben took her nipple into his mouth and sucked, and she moaned in response.

Rey moved her hands up his body until they were in his hair, which was just as soft as it looked. 

Ben trailed his lips across her chest, towards her other breast, and sucked on her nipple. 

He pulled his mouth away, and Rey let out a disappointed moan, but then he kissed his way down her stomach, and Rey shivered. He paused when he reached her skirt and looked up at her. "Do you want me to take this off?"

"Yes," she said, lifting her hips to help him take her skirt off.

He removed it slowly – reverently – and placed it next to her top on the arm of the couch. 

Rey leaned back against the couch, and Ben sat frozen, looking at her with so much desire that she felt the heat of his gaze. 

"Are you going to keep staring?” Rey asked. “Or are you going to touch me?"

Ben gave her a wolfish grin and knelt down on the floor. He kissed her stomach and then her thighs.

Rey whined. 

Ben smirked. "Do you want me to kiss you somewhere else?"

"You know I do."

"Tell me what you want," he said in that low voice of his, the one that made her want to please him. 

She widened her legs. "I want you to eat me out." 

He looked down at her and then his eyes widened slightly. She had been wondering when he'd notice. "You did such a good job getting ready for me." He brushed his fingers against the silver handle of the butplug she'd put in before he'd arrived. "This looks different from the one you described."

"I went shopping today," Rey explained. She'd bought the silver butplug, lube, and condoms before brunch, and then she'd put it in before getting dressed, pretending it was Ben touching her.

The butplug was smaller than the one she had used the day before, more comfortable to move around while wearing. 

"So you got this for me?" Ben asked, his voice hoarse. 

Rey nodded. "I did."

Ben swallowed. "Have you been eaten out while wearing a plug?"

"No," Rey said, biting her lip. 

_"Oh,"_ Ben said, "you're going to _like_ this." He kissed her thighs again, moving his lips closer to her cunt.

"You're teasing," Rey complained.

"I like teasing you," he said, brushing his lips across her cunt, "and I think you like it too. You're already so wet." His nose rubbed against her clit as he spoke, causing her breath to hitch. 

Rey put her hands back in his hair. "I want you to lick my clit." 

Ben brought his tongue to her clit, licking with a slow and steady rhythm. "You taste so good."

Rey tightened her grip in his hair, and he licked her entrance, nose brushing against her clit. "Put your tongue inside me," she said. 

Ben fucked her with his tongue, and her toes curled. She'd never had both holes filled at the same time. "Mmm," Rey said, "your tongue feels so good." The pressure from the plug intensified the feel of his tongue.

His nose brushed against her clit again, and she moaned. 

Ben brought his mouth back up to her clit and sucked. Rey gasped and thrust her hips up. He sucked again, and then he licked, varying the pattern. 

Rey took her hands out of his hair, not wanting to pull too tightly. She rested her hands on the couch cushions on either side of her hips, bracing herself. She was breathing heavily. 

Ben stopped, causing Rey to whine. "Tell me what you're feeling." 

She wanted him to keep going. "I'm close," she said. "I love how full my ass feels – and your mouth – I love when you suck my–" 

He sucked her clit again, and Rey let out a loud moan. Her thighs trembled. He went back to licking her clit. 

It was so good, but it wasn't enough. "I'm so close – suck my clit again Ben – make me come–"

Ben sucked on her clit, and Rey saw white. Her whole body shook from pleasure, and she cried out his name.

When she thought the feeling was going to fade, it kept going. "Ben – it's so good – keep touching me–" 

And Ben did–

–until she became too sensitive and tugged at his hair. 

He rested his head on one thigh and rubbed the other. "You're shaking." He sounded out of breath.

"I am," she said, and it wasn't only her thighs that were shaking. Her arms were shaking too. 

Ben sat beside her on the couch. "How are you doing?"

Rey leaned her head on his shoulder. "Good."

He brushed her hair out of her face and looked her in her eyes. "Did you see stars?"

Rey snorted. "Almost," she said, making the word sound like a challenge. 

"You will,” Ben promised. He kissed her, and she could taste herself on his lips. “Tell me when you do."

She liked the sound of that. "I will." She kissed him again. 

— ✿ — 

Rey led Ben to her bedroom, and she sat on her bed. "You're wearing too much," she said. It was a crime that he was still wearing pants. 

He stood in front of her while she undid the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper. “Do you like what you see?” he asked, and his words could have sounded arrogant, but his eyes betrayed his vulnerability. He wasn’t as confident as he pretended. 

“I do,” Rey confirmed. “I like looking at you, and I want to see more.”

Ben helped her push down his pants, and he stepped out of them. His cock was straining against his boxer briefs. 

Rey pressed her mouth against the outline of his cock and licked him though the fabric. She wished she could taste him like he'd tasted her.

Ben moaned, and _oh,_ she liked making him make that sound. His voice was so deep that she felt vibrations from it in her spine. 

Rey kept mouthing at his cock. She slipped her hands under the fabric and cupped his ass. 

He groaned. 

“How does that feel?” Rey asked. 

“You know it feels good.” His voice was strained. 

Rey pulled back and looked up at him. His mouth was open and he was looking at her with an intensity she hadn't seen from him before. She pushed down his boxer briefs and stared at his cock. It was thick, almost as thick as her dildo, and just as long. She swallowed nervously. 

Ben was bigger than Snap was, and he had made her feel uncomfortably full.

"Do you want me to get you ready?" Ben asked. 

Rey swallowed. "Yes."

"Lube?" 

Rey nodded at her nightstand. Ben took out the lube and a condom. He placed both on the bed next to her. 

"Lay on your stomach." 

Her heart was racing, not from worry, but from want. She wanted to enjoy this with him, and from the confidence in his voice, she knew he knew what he was doing. She followed his instructions. 

Ben put both of his hands on her ass. "I'm going to take the plug out now." 

He slowly pulled it out, the sensation causing Rey to make a squeaking sound. "You good?" he asked. 

Rey nodded. 

Ben pulled the butplug the rest of the way out, and she felt empty without it. Wearing it for so long had been so unfamiliar, but she'd gotten used to the stretch, grown to like the pressure. 

She heard the sound of the lube opening. 

"I want to finger you – feel how tight you are," Ben said. "Do you want me to finger you?"

She needed him to finger, needed to feel him inside her ass. _"Yes."_

He started slow. He teased the edges of her hole with one finger, using lots of lube, and then he pushed it inside of her. 

Her breath caught in her throat. His finger was different from the plug. It was so much warmer. 

And it was far bigger than her own finger. 

"How does that feel?" Ben asked in a gentle voice. 

"Good," Rey said, groaning out the word. She was acutely aware of everywhere he touched her. His finger was inside of her. His other hand was stroking her ass. 

"You are so tight around my finger," Ben said in a husky voice, "going to feel so good around my cock – is that what you want?"

"Yes," Rey hissed, "I want to feel your cock."

"Where do you want to feel my cock?"

Rey shivered. "In my ass."

"You'll have to take another finger. Can you take another?"

"Yes." She wanted so much more. 

The stretch was tighter with two fingers. Rey was glad she had bought the silver butplug for tonight. Without it, it would have taken her much longer to get ready for two of his fingers, and she wasn't feeling patient. 

Ben fucked her with his fingers. "You're taking my fingers so well."

It was good, but it wasn't enough. "I want your cock."

"Are you ready for it?" Ben asked. 

"I'm ready."

"Okay." Ben removed his fingers, and she whimpered from the loss of them inside of her. 

She turned her head so that she could see him at her side. He put on the condom and got out more lube. She watched him put a generous amount of lube on the condom. With how big he was, she knew she was going to need it. 

Ben met her eyes with his own, and she saw how much he wanted her. She imagined she was looking at him the same way. "It'll be easier if you're on your hands and knees," he said.

Rey nodded. She moved onto her hands and knees, the position leaving her feeling exposed. “Like this?”

 _“Yes.”_ Ben groaned, moving behind her. “You look so good like this.” He put his hands on her hips and positioned his cock at her entrance. 

Rey tensed. 

Ben stroked her side. "We don't have to–"

"I want to," she said in a nerdy voice. She’d been thinking about this all day. 

Ben leaned over her and kissed her back. "You need to relax." 

Rey took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I know.” Some of the tension left her body.

Ben trailed kisses down her spine, and she focused on the feel of his lips. His hand was drawing patterns on her hip, and she focused on the feel of his hand. 

Rey pressed her ass back and focused on the feel of his cock against her. She wanted him inside of her, so she pressed back until the tip of his cock was inside of her.

Ben grunted. “You’re so tight.” He was breathing heavily. 

Rey pushed back further, taking him deeper inside of her. 

“How do you feel?”

“Full,” Rey said, not knowing how to describe the sensation. 

“Does it hurt?”

“No.” She was stretched more than she had been stretched before, but it wasn't painful. “I just need time to get used to it. Your cock is bigger than…”

“Bigger than what?” he prompted, satisfaction in his voice. 

“Bigger than anything else that's been in my ass,” she confirmed. 

“Hmm, is that so?” he asked, and she could hear the smile in his voice. 

“You don’t need to sound so smug.”

Ben laughed. “I can’t help it.”

Rey took more of him in, and he let out a low groan. She liked making him sound like that. 

Rey's breath caught in her throat. “How much is left?”

“Less than half.”

She swallowed. "Go ahead."

Ben pushed in the rest of the way, and Rey gasped. 

He stilled. "We can stop." 

“No,” Rey said, gritting her teeth, “just give me a second.” It wasn’t painful, but she was sensitive. He was hitting nerve endings she hadn’t known she had. 

“Okay, whatever you want." Even now, he was more focused on her than he was on himself. He was so different from Snap and all her other exes. Ben kissed the back of her head, and then he kissed her shoulder. 

Rey relaxed around him. "You can move." 

Ben brought his hips back and snapped them forward. He started with small thrusts and then he picked up the pace, thrusting more firmly than Rey had expected. 

It felt good. "More," she said, lowering her arms and resting her head against the mattress. The angle was somehow deeper. 

"You're so tight around my cock," Ben said, "and you're taking me so well. Do you like having me fuck your ass?"

"I do." Rey moaned. "It feels good." 

"I want you to come," he said in a low voice. "What do you need?"

The spot he was hitting was so sensitive that it was almost enough for her to come from his cock alone. Almost. "I need you to touch my clit."

He brought his hand to her clit, and it was like electricity surged through her body. 

_"Ben,"_ she cried out, "keep going." 

He rubbed her clit and kept fucking her. "You're so close, aren't you?"

Rey was trembling. _"Yes."_

"I want you to come."

She didn't know what sent her over the edge, whether it was his voice, the way he rubbed her clit, how he fucked her, or a combination of all three. Pleasure exploded outward from everywhere he touched her, and she screamed his name. 

"You're doing so well," he said, fucking her through her orgasm. He kept rubbing her clit, and mini explosions of pleasure kept coming in waves. 

Rey had never felt this good before. She said his name over and over again. 

Then it was Ben's turn. _"Rey,"_ he shouted as he came. 

— ✿ —

Everything was a blur. Ben held her in her arms and peppered her with kisses, lavishing her with praise. 

Rey leaned her head back against his shoulder and enjoyed the moment. She didn't know how much time passed with him holding her. 

Ben moved away, and she groaned. "Don't go." 

Ben kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Without him pressed against her, she was cold, but she didn't want to move. 

Ben came back with a cloth and a makeup removing wipe. He was so gentle as he helped clean her up and take off her jewelry, and then he pressed his lips to hers and gave her a long and lingering kiss. 

He got up again and put the cloth and makeup wipe away, and then he joined her in bed. 

She leaned into his warmth and kissed him. 

— ✿ —

Too soon, Ben pulled away. "I should get going."

Rey grabbed his wrist. "Stay," she said, not wanting him to leave, wanting more time together. 

His eyes widened, and Rey was afraid she'd made a mistake. 

She looked away from him "Only if you want–"

Ben cut her off with another kiss. "I do," he said, smiling against her lips. "I want to stay with you." 

Rey smiled. "Good." She would never get tired of kissing him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I've been blown away by the response to this fic. Let me know what you think of this last chapter. 💜

They had shifted in their sleep so that Rey was using Ben's chest as a pillow and her legs were tangled with his. The steady rise and fall of his chest told her that he was still sleeping. Reluctantly, she started to sit up, needing to use the washroom. Ben's arms tightened around her, and he mumbled in his sleep.

"Just need to go to the washroom," she whispered. "I'll be back soon."

It was chilly in her apartment. Rey went to the washroom and then brushed her teeth. Thinking ahead to the morning, she took out a new toothbrush and put it on the counter for Ben.

She got back into bed and wrapped herself up in Ben's warmth. She would enjoy this for as long as she could.

— ✿ —

The familiar gentle sound of birds greeted Rey as she began to wake up.

Ben turned onto his side and groaned. "What's that light?"

"That's my alarm," Rey answered without opening her eyes, not quite awake enough to answer questions.

"Can you turn it off?"

 _"Someone_ isn't a morning person." Ben could be pretty grumpy, so she wasn't surprised. Rey leaned over him to turn her alarm off. The room was dark again, and the bird sounds stopped.

"What kind of alarm is that?"

Rey snorted. "It's light and nature sounds, and it's supposed to be gentle. What's yours like?"

"It's my phone making an annoying beeping sound and vibrating," he said, kissing her shoulder, "like alarms should be. It doesn't make light."

"Sounds worse than mine."

"Yours is worse."

"We'll have to agree to disagree, and since my alarm went off, that means I should get ready for work." Rey didn't move. She wanted to stay in bed with Ben for as long as she could.

Ben brushed his hand against her arm. "Can you take the day off?"

Her heart sped up. "Maybe."

"We could spend the day together."

She liked the sound of that. "Okay."

Ben smiled and pulled her into his arms.

Rey relaxed into him. "My phone is in the living room," she said with a groan, "and I need to get it to call out for the day."

Ben sighed and let go of her. "I need my phone too."

They both got up and pretended to be responsible adults – responsible adults who played hooky from work.

— ✿ —

They finally got back into bed, and Rey couldn't keep her mouth off Ben. He tasted like her peppermint toothpaste. They laid on their sides, facing each other, and she had one arm wrapped around his neck and the other on his hip. He was warm, and her apartment was chilly. She wanted to be close to him.

Ben put his hands on her ass. "I can't believe I got to fuck your ass last night," he said between kisses.

"Do you want to do it again?"

He groaned. "Yes."

Rey's heart fluttered at the idea. "Maybe later," she whispered in his ear. "I've got something else in mind that I think you'll like."

"Do you?"

"Yes," Rey purred. She wanted to try everything with Ben, and she was starting to think that he did too, but she wasn't going to risk missing out on anything. While he was in her bed, she would enjoy the moment without thinking too much about the future.

Rey pushed him onto his back and kissed her way down his body, giving extra attention to each spot that gave her an interesting reaction. His nipples weren't particularly sensitive, but from the way his breath hitched, she knew his neck and his stomach were. She could spend hours exploring his body, learning every muscle and every scar, but that wasn't what she had in mind.

Rey pushed at Ben's thighs, prompting him to spread them, which gave her the room she needed to fit between them. "This is what I had in mind." She knelt down and licked his cock, which had already started to swell, and he let out the most delightful whimper. "Do you like that?"

He leaned back on his forearms, giving himself a better view of her. "You know I do."

She gave him a slow smile. "So should I do it again?"

Ben swallowed and gave her a nod.

She licked him again. "I've wanted to taste you since that phone call of ours the other day – haven't been able to stop thinking about it." She licked him from base to tip. There wasn't much of a flavour, just a slight saltiness. "And now that I've tasted you, I want to take my time," she said, looking up at him.

The tips of his ears were poking out from his hair, and she could see that they were flushed. "I'm okay with that," he rasped.

She smiled. "Good."

Rey mouthed at the head of his cock, keeping her eyes on his face and watching his reactions. She saw his lips part and heard his breath come out in pants. His gaze was intent on hers, and his expression full of want.

The way he looked at her made her feel like she could do anything.

He was fully hard now, and she decided to give the base of his cock some attention, getting it slick with her saliva, so she could stroke it with her hand.

 _"Yes,"_ he said in a strangled voice, "I like your hands – your hands are so–"

Rey mouthed at the head of his cock again, and this time she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, moving it up and down.

_"Fuck."_

Rey took her mouth off his cock. "You really like that."

"Yes, I do," Ben confirmed. "Please, don't strop."

Rey licked her lips slowly and watched the way he stared at her tongue. She licked the head of his cock and then she dipped her tongue into the slit.

He whimpered. "Fuck, your tongue feels so good."

Rey took as much of him into her mouth as she could, and she was less than halfway down his cock.

He groaned. "You look so good with my cock in your mouth."

His praise made her want to take even more of his cock into her mouth, but she wouldn't be deep throating him anytime soon. She has managed to do it in the past, but not with a cock as large as Ben's. Deep throating wasn't something she enjoyed – her gag reflex was too sensitive – but the challenge of learning to do it with Ben was appealing.

She moved her head up and down in time with her hands. Now that his cock was in her mouth, he was even more vocal, which was intoxicating for Rey. She liked pulling sounds out of him. Even better, she liked how much less verbal he was. As much as she liked everything he had said to her on the phone, over text, and in bed last night, she liked how undone he was even more.

Ben's hips jerked, surprising her, so Rey pushed down on his hip with her left hand to stop him from thrusting.

He brushed his hand against the side of her face. "Sorry."

Rey waved off his apology. She liked making him lose control.

Her lips felt swollen, and her saliva was dripping out of her mouth, some of it ending up on her sheets. "I'm making such a mess."

Ben moaned. _"Fuck."_

Rey increased her pace and enjoyed every grunt and every whimper.

"I'm going to come," Ben said, his voice husky.

Rey took him a little but deeper into her mouth, and that was enough to push him over the edge.

His eyes rolled back, and he came in her mouth. She swallowed some of it, but the rest spilled out onto Ben and her sheets, making even more of a mess.

She licked the come off her lips. It was salty and slightly bitter, but it wasn't unpleasant.

She stared at Ben, enjoying how much he had enjoyed that. She didn't think he would be forgetting this morning anytime soon.

"Come here," Ben said in a breathy voice.

Rey slowly crawled forward, and as soon as she was close enough, he pulled her into a kiss.

Ben put his tongue in her mouth and then licked her sensitive lips. "I like tasting myself on you," he said, panting against her lips. He kissed her again, and this time his kiss was more gentle, almost sweet.

Rey pulled back slightly. "I liked the sounds you made, how you lost the ability to form words–"

He cut her off with another kiss, and she giggled against his lips.

Ben leaned back and stared at her.

"What?" she asked, self conscious and unsure if she wanted to know what he was thinking.

"How are you so perfect?"

Rey looked away. "Don't say that." Doubt was creeping into her mind, and she didn't want to get a false sense of hope. She was already too invested. If he kept making sweet comments, praising her, she wouldn't be able to walk away from this unscathed.

"I mean it."

Rey leaned back.

Ben took her hand and kissed it. "Being with you has been – I wish I had the words to explain–"

Rey wasn't fully listening. She didn't want to have to wait for his rejection, didn't want him to draw it out. "But?"

"–how much I want you–"

Rey looked at Ben. She had never seen him look so uncertain. She listened carefully to his next words.

"–how much I hope you want me."

"I do." Rey pulled their hands towards her and kissed his wrist. "I want you too. I want more than sex, and it scares me."

Ben tucked her hair behind her ear. "I want everything."

Everything sounded good to Rey. She kissed him.

— ✿ —

They spent the whole morning in bed, and they would have stayed longer, but they both were hungry.

They cleaned up just enough to be comfortable. Rey put on her silky blue robe, and Ben put on his boxer briefs.

Ben followed Rey into the kitchen where she started marking coffee. Her coffee maker was actually a gift from Ben because he had been horrified by how bad her old coffee maker was. It had barely worked, and Rey had agreed, the coffee it made had been terrible.

Ben stood close to her, and he was so warm. "What food do you have?"

She was tempted to drag him back to bed. "Look in my fridge."

He took out the eggs, milk, and baking soda.

Rey raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"Pancakes," he explained. "I want to make you pancakes."

Pancakes were her favourite breakfast food. Rey showed him where the rest of the ingredients were and watched him make the batter. None of Rey's exes had ever made her pancakes.

Rey poured both of them coffee, giving Ben her second favourite mug.

He kissed her and then took his cup. "Is this from–"

"That independent coffee shop we all went to before it went out of business," Rey finished for him. "Yes."

"What's there now?"

Rey bit her lip. "I think it's still a coffee shop."

Ben nodded, and he had a sip of his coffee. "You know how I like it." 

"I do."

The pan was now hot enough for Ben to start cooking the pancakes. Watching him cook breakfast was very domestic, which was something Rey had shied away from in past relationships, but not now. She was so comfortable with Ben.

 _We're going to be good together,_ Rey thought. _This is going to work out._

Ben flipped a pancake. "What are you thinking about?"

"Us."

Ben cupped her face. "Good thoughts?"

Rey smiled. "Yes." She kissed his cheek. "Don't let the pancakes burn."

— ✿ —

Rey was almost at the Pirate Queen. She had gotten out of work later than usual, so she had told Ben that she would meet him and their friends there.

Her phone buzzed.

Ben Solo  
  
**Ben:** Can't wait to see you   
  
**Rey:** Two stops away 😊  
  
**Ben:** It's been far too long since we last saw each other  
  
**Rey:** I spent the night at your place on Tuesday and Wednesday  
  
**Ben:** Exactly  
  
**Ben:** Far too long ago   
  
**Rey:** 😚  
  


Rey knew she was blushing. She had it bad. They were in that early phase where they couldn't keep their hands off each other, but Ben was also so sweet with her. Even though she could tell it bored him, he watched her favourite show with her without complaint. Though she did notice that he spent most of the episodes watching her react to the show instead of watching the show itself.

It wasn't just sex.

He liked to cook for her and refused to let her clean up after him. They cleaned together. Somehow he had gotten her to start cooking with him, and she was surprised to find that cooking was so much more enjoyable with him.

After spending the day together on Monday, they went back to work on Tuesday. Rey spent Tuesday and Wednesday night at Ben's place. Thursday was the only night they didn't see each other, and Rey had missed falling asleep in his arms.

She also missed the sex. They had been having a lot of sex.

The bus called out the name of her stop, so Rey walked to the door. The door opened, and she stepped off the bus and walked the rest of the way to The Pirate Queen in the cool night air.

The Pirate Queen was much warmer than outside, so Rey took off her coat. The band was already playing, which meant that it was later than she had thought. No wonder Ben had texted.

Rey went to the bar first and ordered herself a beer.

Maz waved at her and walked over. "You look like you're in a better mood than last week."

"How do you know I was in a bad mood?" She didn't remember talking to Maz.

"I saw how small you looked when you walked in last week," Maz said. "Now you look excited to be here."

Rey thought about seeing Ben and their friends. "I am."

Maz nodded. "Good."

The bartender handed Rey her beer, and she got out her card to pay.

Maz waved her off. "On the house."

"You don't have to. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I like seeing you so much happier."

"Thank you." Rey would give them a large tip later that night.

"Don't tell your friends though." Maz pointed her finger in warning. "I don't want them getting any ideas."

"I won't," she promised.

Rey walked towards their regular booth and saw that everyone else was already there, but Rey only had eyes for Ben. They hadn't talked about how they were going to tell their friends they were together, but they had decided that Friday night at The Pirate Queen was the best time to tell them.

"–never seen you look so heart eyed before," Rose said. "Who were you texting?"

Ben's eyes caught hers. He was the only one who had seen her. "Someone special."

"Really?" Poe asked.

"Yes."

Jannah leaned forward. "It's about time. You need to tell us more because it has been a long time since I've seen you this into anyone."

Ben grinned. "She's smart and beautiful and way too good for me–"

Rey cut him off. "Now that I don't believe." She gave everyone a wave.

Ben crossed his arms. "You don't believe she's smart and beautiful."

"No, that sounds right." Rey set her beer down on the table and sat next to Ben. She passed her coat to Finn because his side of the table had some space. Sitting next to Ben was a tight fit, but Rey didn't mind. It gave her an excuse to be close to him. "But I don't think she's too good for you."

"Rey's right," Rose said.

Rey gave Ben a smug smile. She liked the idea of dragging the reveal out. She wanted to see how their friends would react.

"You don't even know who she is." Ben sounded amused, and she was glad he was enjoying this as much as she was.

Poe narrowed his eyes. "Do we know her?"

Ben shrugged. "You could say that." He had a sip of beer.

Finn gave Rey a knowing look and then turned to Ben. "I think she might be a little too good for you."

Rey was ready to argue, but before she could, Jannah leaned over and swatted his arm. _"Finn."_

 _"Hey,"_ Finn said. He glared at Jannah and then looked at Ben. "I think you'll be good together." Rey wasn't surprised that Finn figured it out first.

"Thank you," Ben said. "That means a lot." He must have also realized that Finn knew. Ben and Finn weren't that close, but Ben knew how important Finn's opinion was to her.

Poe's eyes widened. "You know who she is? And you didn't tell me?"

Finn nodded. "I just figured it out, but it's pretty obvious. I'm surprised they didn't get together sooner."

"Who is it?" Rose asked.

Finn laughed. "It's so obvious."

Rose turned to Ben. "Are you going to tell us?"

Ben grinned. "I guess I could give you a hint." He put his hand on Rey's thigh.

Rey covered his hand with hers and squeezed it gently, giving him the okay.

Poe tilted his head. "Or you could give us a name."

"I've got a better idea," Ben said, and then he leaned down and kissed Rey.

If their friends weren't there, it would have been so easy to get lost in Ben's kiss, but they were there, and their reaction was loud.

"No way," Poe said.

Rose's eyes widened, and she pointed at Rey. "You were texting Ben at brunch." It sounded like an accusation.

"Yes," Rey confirmed.

Jannah looked at Finn. "How did you know?"

"Haven't you noticed the way Rey stares at Ben when he's not looking?" Finn asked.

Jannah and Rose nodded.

 _"Really?"_ Ben asked, sounding a little too pleased with himself.

Rey glared.

Poe snorted. "You weren't any better."

Rey smiled at Ben. "You did mention staring at me a few times."

"It was a lot more than a few times," Poe said.

"How did you get together?" Jannah asked.

Rey could tell them about what Ben had whispered in her ear last week, about the texts, or about the phone call, but she wasn't ready to share that much yet. Some details were for her and Ben alone. She smiled at Ben. "It was the right time."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "The perfect time."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://captainmarvel42.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Marvel42Captain).


End file.
